Naruto The Accelerator
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE: Valley of the End, Naruto's and Sasuke's jutsu collided with each other causing a dimension rift Naruto was sucked in, while Naruto was inside of the dimension rift it messes with his DNA which caused him to gain the X-gene. Naruto exits the rift landing just outside of Bayville weak and confuse. Naruto mutant abilities is based on Accelerator from Toaru Majutsu no Index


**Hello everyone how are you guys doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways I am a fan of Naruto and X-Men Evolution, I enjoy reading crossover of the two together.**

**So I came up with a "Naruto/X-Men Evolution Challenge" with Naruto's mutant abilities based on Accelerator from "Toaru Majutsu no Index", Naruto will be an Omega class mutant for sure if he has THAT power, so anyone willing to give it a try. **

**Naruto will struggle with his control with his abilities so he doesn't accidentally hurt someone or worst since he has to be very focus with them, while Naruto is a good person in nature but thanks to his powers he tends to be too calculating and slightly dark at times worrying the others. With his calculating mind he always try to understand different views of others to find what makes sense to him.**

**Naruto will be 12 when he first arrive allowing him to get familiar with his surrounding while keeping a low profile. With the use of his Mind Hacking ability he was able to acquire knowledge about the world he arrived in. Naruto will be 15 when he enters Bayville High School and first encounters the X-Men and the Brotherhood****.**

**Plot Summary:**

There are just a few changes in Naruto's past such as he didn't learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu the night he stole the Scroll of Seals instead he was able to materialize Chakra Chains. Naruto wins his bet against Tsunade when he used a perfect Rasengan with one hand. During the fight in the Valley of the End, Naruto's and Sasuke's jutsu collided with each other causing a dimension rift. Sasuke was blasted away from the rift while Naruto was sucked in, he survives thanks to Kyuubi however while Naruto was inside of the dimension rift it messes with his DNA which caused him to gain the X-gene. Naruto exits the rift landing just outside of Bayville weak and confuse.

**Naruto's Profile:**

***Appearance:** Naruto looks the same as in Canon, the only difference is his hair being longer, more shaggy-looking style (Menma from Road To Ninja)

***Personality:** Self-Confidence, Keen, Determined, Empathy, Charisma, Headstrong and Blunt

***Intelligence: **Perceptive, Analytically, Astute, Clever, Cunning, Calculating, Resourceful and Observant

***Ninjutsu:** Rasengan, Chakra Chains, Temporary Paralysis Technique, Body Flicker Technique and Transformation Jutsu

***Taijutsu:** He has considerable taijutsu prowess using his enhanced level of agility, reflexes, speed and strength to makes unpredictable attacks which throw his enemies off guard.

***Chakra:** Because of his Uzumaki lineage, he possess a powerful chakra, has inherited a much greater longevity than most humans. He also has a considerably strong physical energy and life-force. His chakra reserves are naturally large and resilient, granting him tremendous stamina, endurance and vitality, stemming from this is an exceptionally long potential life-span and greatly accelerated healing, allowing him to survive most otherwise fatal injuries

***Other Skills: **Keen Intellect, Stealth, Tracking and Survival

**Mutant Abilities:**

*****Vector Control

*****Redirection/Reflection

*****Earthquake Generation

*****Tactile Telekinesis

*****Aerokinesis

*****Plasma Generation

*****Kinetic Energy Manipulation

*****Mind Hacking

*****Flight

*****Blood Control

**Magneto will try to get Naruto to agree with his cause since he has seen humanity in a dark view due to his status and his early life, Naruto will have a hard time deciding whether to protect regular humans or not after hearing what Magneto and Xavier believe as well as what he experience.**

**Naruto is to be paired with Wanda due to both of them having a hard childhood and being feared for something beyond their control. With that they can relate and understand each other better then anyone else. **

**Maybe Rogue can also be paired with Naruto thanks to his Mutant abilities he can create a thin barrier around his skin allowing Rogue to touch him and ****preventing her from absorbing his abilities.**

****I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it well takes care everyone****


End file.
